What should have been (Emison fanfiction)
by DarkHorse1996
Summary: Set after Spencer interrupted the meeting between Alison and Emily in 4x16. One-shot. Alison had much more to say to Emily, as Spencer sadly interrupted them. As Emily broke Alison's trust, her hopes of meeting with Alison again, are marginal. But Alison never got started, on what she was about to tell her. (Bear with me, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll like it! :)


What should have been (Emison fanfic)

Emily's POV

I walked away as fast as my legs could muster. Damn it, Spence! I told her about the meeting with Ali, because I didn't want to keep it as a secret from her, but I didn't want her to follow me to Ali. I made that very clear, when we talked on the porch. She scared her away, and now because of her, Alison will never confide in me again.

I didn't know where I went; I knew that I just had to get away from Spencer now. I was so furious with her. We had never had such an intense argument before. Maybe I was overreacting, but surely she would understand it. I hadn't seen Ali in such a long time. Couldn't she just have left me alone, just this one time?

I realized now that I walked in circles. Smooth, Fields, I thought face palming myself. I glanced at the warehouse. Was Spencer still in there? And more importantly, was _Ali_ still there?

I thought about Ali. How her face had been so tear-stained, when she was at the elevator. She had looked so heartbroken and betrayed. Guilt and shame washed through me. There I was, telling Ali she could trust me, only to see Spencer show up. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. I sniffed quietly. I didn't need to feel sad now.

I pulled out my phone and decided to call Spencer, just to check up on her, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Grunting, I ended the call without leaving a message. I sighed, and scanned the area again. I caught a glimpse of a shadow, but didn't get to see who it was. _Did_ I see a shadow? Was my mind playing games with me? I needed to get out of here. I needed to go home.

I came home and quickly, but quietly, tiptoed upstairs to my bedroom. The last thing I wanted was for my mom to wake up. I changed my clothes and threw them on the floor. I had specifically picked the best outfit out, just for this meeting. Huh, I thought. So much for a meeting. I lay on my bed, ready to sleep, until I heard a window being opened. I shot up quickly and instinctively, grabbed the closest thing to me, ready to attack the intruder. I gasped, when I saw who it was. I would recognize that face anywhere.

''Ali, what are you doing here?'' I loudly whispered, shocked.

''I never got to finish what I was about to tell you'' Ali whispered back.

''But, aren't you mad at me?'' I asked, sitting up straight, and putting the thing I was holding, away from me.

''It doesn't matter right now'' Alison said approaching closer to me.

''Look, Ali, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell, it's just because, I was afraid and-

''Em, chill. It doesn't matter right now; I need to tell you something. Something you should know'' Alison said, cutting me off mid sentence. I gulped hard.

She had approached my bed, and sat on the edge. She took in her surroundings and stopped at a picture of me and her in 7th grade. I shifted myself closer to her, hoping she didn't notice. ''You still have that picture of us?'' Ali asked, taking the photo in her hands, smiling. ''We were so young''. ''Yeah'' I muttered lamely. What was I supposed to say? After a couple of seconds I broke the silence. ''So, what were you going to say?'' I asked, hoping I didn't sound too eager to know the answer.

She put the photo down, and smiled at me. The butterflies erupted in my stomach. She still had that effect on me, even after all these years.

She interlaced her fingers with mine and breathed in deeply. My pulse quickened. Okay, now the butterflies were going really crazy.

''While I was gone, I thought about you guys. A lot. I missed all of you. I know what I did, wasn't fair to you guys, and I feel horrible about it'' Alison started, her voice trembling just a bit.

''I know I was a bitch to all of you, and saying sorry won't mend all the wounds, but I'm still really sorry for hurting you guys. Especially you, Em''. She shifted a little closer to me. The moon was now shining on her, making some sort of weird halo around her. Her blond locks shone even more, and her eyes seemed bluer than ever. If there was any way Alison could be more beautiful than she already was, this was it.

''I was most sorry for hurting you. I know I hurt you the most, Em. I know you cared about me the most. You were always there for me, you always listened to me. I didn't feel like I needed to be perfect around you. That's why I liked you'' she said smirking at me. Wait _what_? Pause, rewind. Alison _liked_ me?

''When you kissed me in the library I was confused. I didn't know what to do. But now I know''. She moved even closer to me, her face inches away from mine. Before I could think of what was going on, she planted her lips on mine. It took me a second to grasp, that she was actually kissing me, and I kissed her back. She pulled back grinning, her hands still entwined with mine.

''This is what should have been, Em'' Ali said, smiling ever so slightly. I couldn't agree with you more, Ali I thought to myself grinning like an idiot.


End file.
